A. Specific Aims The primary function of the Research and Assessment Core is to support the four subprojects in three key areas: (1) developing new assessments and instrumentation to be used by the subprojects;(2) providing expertise and support to the subprojects, particularly on assessment issues and in data collection and processing;and (3) conducting cross-project analyses on variables common across subprojects.